Space Race
by Midnight Moon 13
Summary: When they find a spaceship in the middle of Hogwarts, the three teenagers take it for a spin. They and up on the ride of their lives and the space race picks up from where it left off...
1. The Space Race

The Space Race

Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione were all walking down the corridor.

Suddenly, a bookshelf opened and the three could see Dumbledoor standing inside.

"Yes, marvelous!" chortled Dumbledoor, while using a cleaning cloth on a shadowy object that they could not see.

The three wondered what it could be, and why was there a secret passage in the corridor anyway?

"It's finally ready, after all these years!" said Dumbledoor, interrupting them in their thoughts, "When the plans for this were constructed I was a little boy!"

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione ran off as Dumbledoor left the room and went a way.

Later on, the three came back to the corridor, and looked around.

"Where is the thing to open this bookcase?!" asked Harry, banging on the door.

Suddenly, Harry banged a book and the shelf opened up, and the room lights to on, revealing a bright red spaceship!

"Such a spaceship!" exclaimed Ron, and they all went up to the spaceship.

Hermione examined the spaceship in her experiments.

Harry just looked.

"Look at this!" said Harry, pointing to the word 'Titanic' encrusted on the spaceship and the number 13 carefully painted on the tailfin, "This must be really bad luck, we shouldn't ride such a thing!"

"Superstitions don't exist!" laughed Ron.

"And we are to ride!" yelled Hermione, "This is such a majestical spaceship! It would be a very crime commited if we did not take the time to ride this contraption!"

Harry and Ron looked confused.

"Let's go!" laughed Hermione, and she ran inside and started to press buttons.

"NO!" yelled Harry and Ron together, and they both ran too Hermione, to try and stop her from pressing the buttons.

But it was too late. The three turned and the door was closing quickly. BANG! The door had lodged itself shut.

The spaceship started to quake and make noises.

"Oh no!" yelled Harry, as the spaceship took off into the stars...


	2. And so it begins

And so it begins...

Vladimir Putin slammed his fist on the desk.

"How dare those Americans!" he boomed, echoing across the rooms, "They have set of the final remaining spaceship and it has started off the space race from where it left off! Dmitri!"

Dmitri Berchetov walked into the room. He was one of Putin's best spies.

"Dmitri!" said Putin, "Go up into space and finish off this race once and for all! I shall be sending my troops up there shortly!"

Dmitri nodded.

"Yes sir!" said Dmitri, who walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to get their balance, when suddenly the gravity dissapeared away and they floated to the top of the ship.

"AH!" yelled Harry, as he hit his head on the top of the ship.

The ship picked up speed and then began to slow down.

"Hermione this is waht you get for starting up the ship!" screamed Ron.

Hermione just shook her head.

"You are so childish." said Hermione, "This is one of the wonderful inventions of mankind!"

Then, with a crash the gravity appeared back and they all fell to the bottom of the ship.

They all got up and looked around.

The looked out the window.

It was a red planet. It was Mars!

The wind picked up red dust and swirled it around the sky.

"Oh wow!" said Harry, picking up the astronaut suit that lay on the ground next to him and putting it on. He wanted to be the first to explore this new island.

Hermione and Ron looked for another suits.

"Hey!" they screeched together, "There's only one suit!"

They started to fight like animals to get the suit.

Meanwhile, Dmitri had landed on Mars with his Jet-Pack and saw them all fighting inside the spaceship.

"Well..." said Dmitri, "This is going to be easier than I thought..."


	3. Hedwigs Message

Hedwigs Message

Suddenly, as they were fighting for the suit, Hedwig flew through the window of the kraft.

"Hoot!" said Hedwig, holding up a letter.

Harry picked up his owl and closed the window of the spaceship.

"See guys!" said Harry, still in the suit, "We could have all been sucked out if I hadn't closed the window."

"Hoot!" squacked Hedwig, angrily.

"And if Hedwig hadn't showed me it," said Harry, patting Hedwig.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig, and Hedwig looked up at him.

Harry opened the letter.

The letter said...

_Dear Harry and Friends,_

_What have you done!!! Do you know the fate on which you have forsaken to us?! You have started the Space Race from where it left off. The Russians will probably be coming for you soon. You have done a very childish thing and I can only hope that you can all get out of this._

_From - Dumbledoor_

_PS. Don't you dare ruin my ship!_

Harry rolled up the letter and put it on the desk.

"Maybe we should sent a letter back to Earth!" said Ron, posing an idea.

"Are you kidding?!" asked Hermione, "Look how tired Hedwig is! She will have to stay with us. When she's all rested, perhaps then we can send a message back to Earth."

And so it was decided, Hedwig would stay with them.

Hedwig hooted in approval, and Harry petted her feathers once more.

Harry was glad to have Hedwig with them, as Hedwig was Harry's only ever pet.

Ron and Hermione started to pat Hedwig as well, and they all surrounded the owl with pattings.


	4. Fight in Space

Fight in Space

Dmitri was getting out his plasma gun outside. He reloaded he plasma and went towards the ship.

He shot a plasmaball at the ship and the ship toppled over.

Harry, Ron and Hermione screamed as the ship toppled over and hit the red dusty ground.

"Oh no!" said Ron, "It must have been a strong gust of wind!"

Dmitri jumped ontop of the now sideways spaceship and blasted the door open.

"Oh no!" said Ron and Hermione, "We did not have a spacesuits!"

And the wind started to suck them out.

"What are you doing!" yelled Harry Potter.

Dmitri got his plasma gun ready to fire at Harry when Harry got his wand out and zapped Dmitri into the sky.

But Ron and Hermione were still getting sucked out.

"I bet you wish you hadn't kicked me now!" yelled Harry aggressivley.

"No Harry!!" yelled Hermione, who was slipping off, "We're sorry!"!

Hermione and Ron where slipping from the spaceship, but Harry used his wand to grab them just in time.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Ron.

Harry just shrugged and went to pressing buttons on the spaceship.

"One of these must be the button to go home..." muttered Harry, pressing buttons.

The buttons beeped as Harry pressed them, and Ron and Hermione shut the door of the shapeship with a bang.

The bang awakened Hedwig, who made bird noises loudly.

"Quiet Hedwig!" said Harry, who rushed over and made Hedwig quiet.

"There are people after us already..." said Hermione, "Looks like we're going to have to be on our guard!"

Dmitri was flying in the sky with his Jet-Pack.

"What the hell was that?" he thought to himself, "They pulled out sticks and some magicals came out!"

Dmitri got out his phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello?" said Dmitri into the telephone, "It seems this hasn't turned out the way I planed. We're going to need the back up now."


	5. Life on Mars

Life on Mars

The three stood on the spaceship. None of the buttons Harry press were working!

"None of the buttons I press are working!" said Harry, pushing yet more buttons.

Ron and Hermione started to press buttons too, and suddenly, the press of wrong button and the spaceship lost it's power!!!

The lights dimmed and went out.

The spaceship was in complete darkness.

"Let's leave this place!" said Harry, preparing to go.

"But Harry we'll be sucked out by the wind!" shouted Hermione, "Because we don't have spacesuits!"

Harry thought in his mind.

"I'm sure I'll think of something!" said Harry, continuing his thoughts.

Finally, he thought.

He went off and pulled the control panel of the spaceship, he wouldn't need it now.

There were two shiny new spacesuits in side.

Ron and Hermione picked them up and put them on.

"Now we possess spacesuits!" Hermoine said, drawing a conclusion.

They stepped outside, and suddenly, Martians came upon them and dragged them off.

"No!" yelled Harry, "Let us go!"

Harry tried to reach his wand to perform the magicals, but the Martians were grabbing him by his hands and he couldn't grab.

He tried to grab the wand with his foot but he couldn't reach!

They tried to struggle away but the Martians were too strong.

The Martians dragged them down a giant crater.


	6. King of Martians

King of Martians

"This crater..." began the King of Martians, "Was created when Earth went nuclear on Mars, over ten years ago..."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They were in some mess.

"Earth killed hundreds of our people!" shouted the King of Martians angrily, "Now, watch upon as I blow up your spaceship!"

A screen came on as the King of Martians flicked a button.

Their spaceship was on the screen.

"We haven't done anything!" yelled Harry.

The King of Martians pulled a remote and pressed the button.

The spacehsip blew up into a thousand pieces.

The pieces started to float off due to no gravity.

"The spaceship!" Hermione shouted!

The King of Martians laughed in an alien tone.

The Martians laughed on que with their King.

Harry tried to run but the Martians blocked the door and locked the door.

"No leaving!"! shouted the King of Martians, "You humans have much to be learnt, and I shall not preform the learning empty handed!"

Harry was puzzled.

"What learning?" asked Harry, but the King of Martians did not answer.

The King of Martians merely shunned him to the side.

"You will see..." said the King of Martians, "With your vision."

The Martians led the three into another room, and then locked the door behind them.

The three looked up and were shocked at what they saw.


	7. The Army Lands

The Army Lands

And so Dmitri landed again with his Jet-Pack, this time with 1000 soldiers behind him.

"This time they won't be so lucky..." said Dmitri, storming towards the spaceship, but all he saw where spaceship pieces scattered around him.

"Is it possible?" asked Dmitri, "That they pressed the self destruct and the spacesip blew up?!"

He got out the phone and talked into it.

But suddenly, he saw Martians running around.

"What the hell?" asked Dmitri, "There are no life on Mars!"

And Dmitri got his plasma gun and started to shoot at the Martians.

The soldiers too, got their guns and shot the Martians.

"There's more here than meet the eye." says Dmitri, "This is ridiculous, but at least they're little race has been stopped. And the space race too, let's go back to Russia and speak of our victory!"

But suddenly, more Martians to come, and the soldeirs just kept shooting them.

"The Maritans don't matter now!" boamed Dmitri, "It's time to go back to Earth! We have something waiting in store for the creators of the spaceship. We've finaly traced the creators at the KGB, so lets' go!"

Dmitri fired up his Jet-Pack and started to fly back, the Soldiers too, flew back, following him to Earth.

They were heading to Hogwarts, where everyone was going about their normal things, not knowing what was in store for them in the next few days.


	8. The Robot

The Robot

The King of Martians laughed relentlesly.

The three teenagers looked up and saw a giant robot.

"Oh no"! exclaimed Harry.

"Yes!" said the King of Martians, "And by blowing up your spaceship we extracted the nessecary details to create space travel! Now we have lots of spaceships, and this is all of your doing. In Mars, you shall be heroes, but on Earth, you shall be criminals. With our spaceships, we can finally declare war on Earth and use our Robot here to destroy Earth!"

The robot's eyes lit up and it looked around the room.

"Hello master..." said the Robot, bowing down to the King of Martians, "I am Batol, I will do your bidding!"

"Excellent Batol!" said the King of Martians, "Now, let's destroy Earth once and for all!"

Batol and the King of Martians got into a giant spaceship and blast off, while all the little Martians got into smaller spaceships and did the same.

Leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there in the empty room.

They looked around but nothing was there.

Then, in the corner, they saw a tiny spaceship... when suddenly...

"OH MY GOD HEDWIG!" shouted Harry, "SHE WAS IN THE SPACESHIP!"

"Squarcky..." came a noise from the other side of the room.

Harry looked on the floor and saw birdprints. Could it be?

Hedwig flew over to Harry and landed on his hand.

"Hedwig!" yelled Harry, hugging Hedwig.

"HOOT!" yelled Hedwig, not liking the way Harry was hugging her so tight.

So he let Hedwig go and she followed them onto the spaceship.

Harry pressed buttons until he found the right once and blasted off into space.


	9. Batol on Earth

Batol on Earth

Batol and the King of Martians got out of their ship, which had landed. They were now on Earth.

Other Martians were to follow, and they got out of their ships also.

Batol looked around Earth and identified its targets - Humans.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were riding back on the spaceship.

Hedwig was flapping around.

The spacecraft stopped with a start. It had landed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got out and they were on Earth.

They looked around. Buildings were destroyed everywhere.

Batol had got his lazer cannon and destroyed all of the buildings.

"Oh o!" said Harry, "Why is this happened?!"

Hermione examined the ground.

"There is oil here..." said Hermione, "So a robot."

Ron nodded and wandered off into the city.

They all walked into the city center, with Hedwig flapping close behind them.

Hedwig flapped quickly to keep up.

Batol zapped the Statue of Liberty.

The Statue had cracks growing in it.

"Haw haw haw!" laughed the King of Martians, "More! More! MORE!"

Batol did as the king requested and did more zaps.

The King of Martians clapped for the robot.

The Statue of Liberty fell down and crumbled in the ocean.

The pieces started to float away, only a distant reminder of what once stood in it's place.


	10. Hogwarts Takeover

Hogwarts Takeover

The wind howled around Hogwarts school.

Dmitri and his soldiers got off at Hogwarts.

The courtyard was empty, Dmitri thought there would have been people there, and the place was totally silent.

Dmitri tried to open the door but it was locked and he used his plasma gun to open it.

"Now to take care of... eh?" Dmitri looked around, but no one was there.

He went inside the building, with the soldiers following them.

"Perhaps they had already heard we were coming and so evacuate..." thought Dmitri, "But no, the KGB is confidential!"

Then he went into the main hall and saw fire everywhere. Smoke was emittered from the fire.

"Something's gone on here..." said Dmitri, "We better leave..."  
And so Dmitri and all the soldiers left, wondering what had gone on.

The truth is, that Batol had been to Hogwart's first and had zapped the main hall, causing a panic!

Everyone had tried to run away, and as Batol chased them from the building, he zapped them all to death.

Dmitri wandered off, trying to piece together the jigsaw.

"It seems that everyone wants to do my job for me today," said Dmitri, walking off with his soldiers.

Meanwhile, the three teenagers where watching Batol.

Batol was zapping yet more buildings, and the destruction was mounting up.s

"This destruction is good, master." said Batol, jumping up and down and kicking peoples cars out of the way.


	11. Batol, Batol

Batol, Batol

Batol was kicking the people and standing on them!

Ron, Hermione and Harry were watching the robot do these things.

"I can't stand here and watch anymore!" squeeled Hermione, "This is all my fault!"

And Hermione cried over the situation.

"Boo hoo!" sobbed Hermione.

"Shut up!" hissed Harry, "He'll hear you!"

"I think he already has!" shouted Ron.

Batol was turning to their direction.

The King of Martians noticed them also.

"Ah, the children!" said the King of Martians, "Without you this would not be possible, so thank you. We shall leave you alone for now, but if we see you again with our eyesight, it shall not be tolerated!!"

And the King of Martians shook his fist at the children.

"Now go!" said the king, and then he turned to Batol.

Batol looked at him, he had been watching the conversation intently, to pick up a few new words.

"Why have you stopped Batol?" said the King, "Back to destruction!"

So Batol continued his destruction.

Batol stood and smashed the ground! The ground were to smash!!!!

The cracks in the ground appeared and people screamed everywhere.

Water from a sewage came up through the ground cracks and sprayed everywhere. Batol dodged the water, he could not get water on his electrics, but he dodged successfully.

Batol laughed and a destory buildings as the three children ran off, into the night.


	12. Nuclear Winter

Nuclear Winter

Barack Obama sat back on his chair.

He had never dealt with a crisis like this before.

He traced the robots existence with a machine and the machine said Mars.

A picture of Mars came on the machine.

Obama thought it over carefully.

"It seems the robot is from Mars," thought Obama, "Then the solution is too blow up Mars!!"

Obama sat back on his chair and laughed. That was easy. This would solve everything.

Now he could solve the problem and it would all be over... he reached his hand to the nuclear button...

"Don't press that button." he looked up. The King of Martians was looming over him.

The King of Martians put on a menacing grin, and smiled menacingly.

"Don't you dare make me bring Batol in here..." said the King of Martians.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted Obama, getting up.

The King of Martians jumped up on the table, and in doing so, accidenly pressed the nuclear button.

"Oh no!" screamed the King of Martians, rushing out to Batol, "Batol, you have to destroy that missle!"

And so Batol flew into the sky to destroy the nuek.

The King of Martians rushed outside and looked as Batol dissapeared into the cloudy sky.

He hoped that Batol could destroy the nuke in time.

The King of Martians sighed, this had been his worst mistake ever.


	13. The Solution

The Solution

Batol flew after the nuke, but the nuke was too fast!

The nuke was going lightspeed!

"No!" shouted Batol, "I must stop nuke!"

Batol tried to catch up with the nuke, but his robotics weren't fast enough!

The nuke was approaching Mars now.

"NO!" shouted Batol, "NOT MARS!"

Batol attempted to speed up by entering a warpspeed.

A bright light encased Batol as he sped up into a lightzone.

The nuke was going closer to Mars, but Batol didn't want this!

The smoke started to come from the nuke as the nukes case to open.

Batol tried to go faster, but everytime that Batol did a speed up, the nuke did also!

Batol tried everything he could to speed up some more, but it was no use, if he went any closer, the nuke could blow up and destroy him too!

So Batol stopped, in the middle of space, the stars twinkeling about him.

He watched the nuke zoom off out of his eyesight.

He could just make out the red dot that was Mars, when suddenly.

**KABANG! **

Shards of Mars flew everywhere, and red pieces of rock surrounded Batol.

Batol was worried about what might happened to the Martians.

He knew the data field core inside the planet Mars kept the Martians alive, and without it they would be nothing.

And without the Martians, he would be nothing!

Batol turned around and headed for Earth.


	14. The Core

The Core

The King of Martians looked up and saw Mars exploded.

He knew that without the data field core that none of the Martians could live.

The Martians all around him started dying.

He knew, that soon, he too would be dead.

The King of Martians sat on a bench.

"At least I shall be the last king of Mars..." said the king, looking up into the sky.

Suddenly, he saw Batol approaching.

Batol landed quietly in front of him.

"Batol!" shouted the King of Martians in delight.

Batol bowed down to the king.

"I am sorry king," said Batol, "But..."

The King of Martians looked up at him.

"Don't...." said the King of Martians, "This was all my fault. I never told you how much you meant to me, Batol..."

Batol felt a strange feeling in his metal.

The King of Martians ran up to the robot and hugged him.

"This isn't your fault..." said Batol defensively, "This is Earth's fault! And I shall advenge you!"

"Thank you..." muttered the King of Martians, but then, he collapsed to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Batol, "Why did this have to happen!!!!"!

People from all over the world could hear Batol's scream for the King of Martians.

There was nothing to stop Batol now, he wasn't just obeying odrers this time, he wanted cold, hard revenge!


	15. Aftermath

Aftermath

Batol sighed, he felt an empty feeling for the first time since he had been activated.

The loss of the king had hit him in a bad way. What did he mean... feelings?

Batol shrugged the question off, and looked into a lake, at his own reflection.

Thunder and lightning boomed on the sky.

"Oh, king..." said Batol, "You shall be adevnged!"

He cleched his fist. No mere human had the right to take the kings life away.

Batol stood up, and used his speed shoes to jet off into hyperspeed.

He was going so fast he could hardly see where he was going.

Batol was looking for humans.

Suddenly, humans!

Batol got his cannon and zapped them all into oblivion.

The people screamed as they were hit by the giant lazer cannon.

The city was in a devistation.

Batol laughed, he got real satisfaction from doing this.

He would recieve his revenge.

Meanwhile, Ron, Harry and Hermione were looking around as the Martians around them died, one by one.

Dmitri and his soldiers looked around as the Martians all fell down and the violence stopped.

Batol looked upon the city and the dead Martians on the floor. He remembered the King of Martians and remembered his revenge.

"It is not ok to insult Mars like this..." said Batol, "The Earths must pay!!!!"


	16. The Moon

The Moon

With Mars gone, the Moon was confused on what to orbit.

The Moon started to float away from the Earth.

Everyone looked up as the Moon floated from the Earth and into outer space.

The Moon was drifting away.

Batol laughed, without the Moon the tides would stop turning and all ocean life would cease to exist!

Batol turned to histerics of the hilarity!!!

The Moon was not to be seen from the sight of Earth any more.

"Perhaps to try a different tactic..." thought Batol, "Perhaps to block out the sun! Or the iceburgs to melt?"

Batol flew up into the sky. The sun was over him.

"If I block out the sun, no more Earth..." whispered Batol, making his conclusion to his ideas.

Batol picked up an asteroid and threw it at the sun.

Part of the sun was covered with an asteroid!

Batol laughed with a robot monotone.

From Earth they could see that the sun was being blotted out piece by piece, by being covered with asteroids.

There were no more asteroids in the Solar System as Batol had used them all to cover the sun.

Batol looked upon the Earth, meanwhile the people were look at him, as the sun dissapeared from the sight.

"This is what they get for being killing the Martians..." said Batol, "This is what they get for what they done to Mars..."


	17. Ice Age

Ice Age

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the middle of New York.

Hedwig flapped behind them.

The Earth was freezing over without the sun!

The clouds began to make snow!

The three of them and the owl all ran into a warm building to warm up.

"This is not good!" said Harry, "The robot has blocked sun!"

"It's a disastrophe!" yelled Hermione.

The sun was blocked and Earth was plungered into another Ice Age!

Snow flew about everywhere from the dispersal clouds.

Batol laughed as he danced around the now covered sun.

Earth would not escape his grasp...

The people of Earth were in panic! All was cold!

The snow started to cover things and all was camaflarged in a white snow.

"Oh no!" asked Harry, "Where is Hedwig?"

"Hoot!" hooted Hedwig.

"Ah," said Harry, "I just can't see you because snow!"

Hedwig chortled in a laugh.

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry.

"Pick up the pace Harry!" said Hermione, going up the stairs of the building.

Ron followed her.

Harry followed them upstairs and so did Hedwig.

"But why are we going up here?" asked Harry.

"Because heat rises you fool!" shouted Ron, but then they looked out the window.

It was Batol.

Batol had landed on Earth once more, to make an observing of his self-made Ice Age.


	18. Snowland

Snowland

Batol looked around. All was cold, all was wonderful.

Batol laughed. His Ice Age would slowly kill humanity.

This was perfect revenge for the death of the King of Martians.

He crunched his metallic foot on the snowy covered leaves and some twigs.

He kicked the snow aside and used his zap cannon to make a path for himself to walk on.

He walked along the path and saw people running about in fear.

Yesterday all was peaceful, but today Mars had invaded Earth.

And Batol was the only survivor from Mars.

Batol growled, as he remembered Mars.

The Martians were a friendly people, never being violent in any way.

When the Earth went nuclear on Mars, the inhabitants of Mars were shocked!!!

Earth had been very aggressive towards Mars.

Martian houses with Martian families exploded into dust as Earth tested out their new nuclear weapons on the surface of Mars.

They had used Mars to test their destruction.

Now Batol was using Earth to test out his path of destructio and revenge.

Batol looked around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at him from the window. He also saw an owl.

Batol scrolled through his databases, he remembered these children.

He saw them when he was first activated.

Batol bashed his foot on the ground angrilly, if these mere children had not made their appearance, then Mars would never had invaded Earth and the King of Martians wouldn't have died!

Batol approached the window.


	19. The Activation

The Activation

Harry, Ron and Hermione saw that Batol had seen them.

"Oh god he's seen us!" said Hermione, running down the flight of stars.

Batol remembered his activation well....

_"Yes!" said the King of Martians, "And by blowing up your spaceship we extracted the nessecary details to create space travel! Now we have lots of spaceships, and this is all of your doing. In Mars, you shall be heroes, but on Earth, you shall be criminals. With our spaceships, we can finally declare war on Earth and use our Robot here to destroy Earth!"_

_My eyes lit up and I looked around the room._

_"Hello master..." said I said, bowing down to the King of Martians, "I am Batol, I will do your bidding!"_

_"Excellent Batol!" said the King of Martians, "Now, let's destroy Earth once and for all!"_

_Me and the King of Martians got into a giant spaceship and blast off, while all the little Martians around us got into smaller spaceships and did the same._

Batol smashed through the window as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to make an exit from the building.

"No you don't" shouted Batol, as the three children ran out the door.

Batol landed on the ground and ran after them.

How did these mere humans think they could get away from him?

Batol picked up the three children and hurtled them into some garbage.

Then Batol picked them up again and carried them up into the sky.

"How dare you do what you have done..." said Batol.

They were high in the sky.

"Please don't drop us!" begged Hermione.

"Too late..." said Batol angrily, "It's just too late. Time to drop!"

And Batol let go of the three and they were sent hurtling towards the ground...


	20. Magicals

Magicals

They were falling at a great speed, suddenly, their broomsticks appeared below them and they landed on them.

Hedwig was flapping nearby.

"Our magicals!" said Harry, happily, "Of course!"

Harry exclaimed in delight!

Harry sat on his broomstick and rushed off towards Batol.

Batol however, didn't notice that they hadn't splatted towards the ground.

He was too busy thinking of how he got away with his revenges.

Batol laughed just thinking about it. He looked down to the ground, and saw the snow that was falling because of him and grinned.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all got their wands out.

Their wooden sticks contained so many magic.

Harry zoomed off on his boomstick.

Batol heard a zooming sound behind him so he turned around.

"What the...?" asked Batol, as Harry, Ron and Hermione zoomed to him.

They held out their wands.

"Enough Batol!" shouted Harry, holding out his wand, "Abra Kadabra!"

"Abra Kadabra!" shouted Ron and Hermione together.

Their spells all combined and hit Batol, sending him being knocked backwards.

"What is this!" shouted Batol, trying to zap a lazer beam at them, but their magicals made a shield and evasion!

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed at this attempts!

Batol was shocked, he was supposed to be unbeatable!!!


	21. The Fight

The Fight

The beams of magic hit Batol with a force.

"AH STOP!" screamed Batol but the magic just kept coming and coming.

The magic kept hitting Batol.

The magic hit Batol so hard on his feet he lost his flying ability and started falling to the ground.

The three children hovered on their broomsticks and watched Batol fall.

"Soon..." said Batol, as he fell, "I shall be reunited with you, the King of Martians.... I hope you are proud of me..."

_I was turning into binary. All those little 0's and 1's surrounded me and evaporated._

_This was it... I was going in the afterlife, with the most beautiful Martian anyone could ever ask for._

Batol smiled as he smashed to the ground.

Electrics went everywhere as he smashed with a collision.

The metal covered the ground, the metal that had caused so much destruction.

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled, then they landed their broomsticks.

They cheered and gave each other high fives.

"We've done it!" shouted Harry and Hedwig hooted with approaval.

"I never thought we could actually do this!!!" screeched Hermione, high fiving with Ron.

There was still another problem to solve however, the Moon and the Sun.

Without those, what could Earth do?


	22. Taking back the Moon

Taking back the Moon

Dmitri got into the Sputnik and drove off into space.

His old mission of killing the three children had evaportated, and now he had to tow the Moon back to Earth.

"This will be quite a task..." thought Dmitri, when the Sputnik approached the Moon.

Dmitri pressed the control and a hook came out from the Sputnik, and grabbed on to a crater in the Moon.

He pressed the buttons on the Sputnik and went full throttle.

He towed the Moon behind his ship, as he entered Earth's atmosphere.

This was the bad part.

The Moon went on flames as it entered the atmosphere around the Earth.

The flames covered the moon.

He had to let it go at the exact right time.

Too early, and the Moon would float off into outer space, and be lost forever.

Too late, and the Moon would collide with the Earth, possibly killing everything.

Dmitri kept going and when he felt it was right, he let go of the full throttled and let go of the Moon, which floated off.

"Oh no," thought Dmitri, "It's going to float away,"

But the Moon didn't float away, instead, it went into it's right place, orbiting the Earth.

The flames flickered out from around the Moon, as it cooled down.

Dmitri smiled and landed the Sputnik back on Earth.

The people cheered, as the Moon was back!


	23. The Problem of the Sun

The Problem of the Sun

But there was still a major problem, the Earth was still covered in asteriods!

Barack Obama got up from his chair.

He could nuke the sun, but it would be taking a risks!

The asteroids could just blow up and the sun would be back as normal, _OR_, the nuke blows up the sun entierly, and then there are no suns for the Earth to power up on. Obama looked at his options, he didn't have a choice.

He would have to send a missle nuke to the sun, and attempt to blow up the asteroids.

Obama looked outside, all was covered in snow.

It was like the next Ice Age, it WAS the next Ice Age.

The streets of the once busy Washington were now empty and deserted.

"It has to be better than this..." said Obama, and he pressed the ok on the nuke.

The nuke would take a while to be ready, as he had already used one nuke earlier today, and he thought that use turned out pretty well.

"And with the robot gone, there would be nothing else to worry about if this turns out..." he thought to himself, while planning out what he was goiong to do. How wrong he was, there would be something to worry about...

The nuke command went to the nuke center and a nuke was prepared.

The nuclear bomb was getting ready to blast off into the sun...

The countdown started, and people from all over the world watched the countdown.


	24. Nuke to the Sun

Nuke to the Sun

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1....._

Obama looked at the TV.

The Nuke was ready to blast off.

Smoke surrounded the bottom of the nuke as it blasted off, headed towards the sun.

The Nuke was blasting through space, whooshing past stars and space matter, moving meteors and comets out of the way as it went through the space with such a speed!

The Nuke approached the sun, which was still covered in asteroids from when Batol had blocked it.

Suddenly, something collided with the nuke and it bounced away from the sun.

The people of the world were in shock from this!

A white robotic creature had collided with the nuke, sending it away from the sun.

The creature just stood there in the way of the sun.

It seemed to be scanning for something.

TV's everywhere zoomed in on the creature.

"Ah, hello!" said the creature defiantly, "My name is Zatol, and I am from Mars' closets friend, Saturn. And Saturn has been very worried about what you have done to Mars. We cannot take the risk that you'll do the same to us. We cannot let you destroy the sun. I am sorry."

And with that, Zatol shot a white beam at the nearby camera and TV coverage was lost!

The people in the world in shock, they had thought their problems over but now they were only just beginning.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the TV in shock.

Hedwig hooted with sadness.


	25. Zatol

Zatol

Zatol stood there in the way of the nukes.

Then, he flied and went to Earth.

He flew to Washington.

"Stop!" said Barack Obama, coming out of the White House, "We mean you no harm! We shall not harm the people of Saturn!"

Zatol turned around.

"Do you humans really mean this proposal?" asked Zatol.

"Yes, we do!" said Obama.

"I was being sarcastic..." said Zatol, "You humans are never true to your word, I have seen it once before... in fact, many times before..."

Zatol walked into the White House.

"The White House..." muttered Zatol, "I have learned much from here.... government.... all liars, liars to the people! And without liars to the people, there would be no harming Saturn!"

"What are you doign!" shouted Obama down the corridor.

"The holy rings of Saturn tell me to do this..." said Zatol, "And I shall do as prophesized."

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement!" said Obama, chasing Zatol.

"There can be no agreement..." said Zatol angrily, "You have put extinct an entire species, a whole planet! You are now a threat to Saturn."

"No!" said Obama.

"We need the sun too..." said Zatol, "We cannot have you destroy it!"

Zatol wandered around the White House, he was looking for something.

Zatol went into the Precidency Room.

"NO!" yelled Obama, shaking his head.

Zatol opened a drawer in the Precidency Room and pulled out a picture of Saturn.

It was very old, from the 80's or so.

Zatol scanned the picture of Saturn with his eyes.


	26. New Nuclear

New Nuclear

Obama saw this oppurtunity and siezed the chance!

With Zatol distracted, he could now send nuke!

Obama pressed the nuke command, and silently, a nuke was prepared.

Obama smiled, and went back so Zatol didn't suspect anything.

He went back into the room where Zatol was.

Zatol had done looking at the picture of Saturn and looked out of the window.

The snow was falling quick and fast, as without the sun, all was cold!

The ice was covering over the floor.

The grass was covered in a fine frost.

The clouds were dark and grey.

Zatol wondered, where they really this much of a threat to Saturn?

He shrugged the thought off, I mean, if the authorities of Saturn said Earth was dangerous, then they wouldn't lie, would they?

Zatol shrugged this thought of too.

"What am I thinking?" asked Zatol in his mind, "Compassion?! This is against my programming!"

Zatol sighed and held on to the picture of Saturn tightly.

"But surely... they can't all be bad..." he thought again, "All 6 billion? It's impossible!!!!"

Zatol stopped himself from his thoughts again, and went back to concentrating on the window, the delicate snow falling, and how every snowflake was unique. Just like... them... perhaps?

Zatol turned away from the window.


	27. The Rings of Saturn

The Rings of Saturn

Zatol remembered what the authorities of Saturn had said to him before his trip.

_"Earth, they have already decimated Mars, and now there is a real possibility the same could happen to our glorious nation, Saturn. Zatol, we need you to stop this! They are launching of a nuke in the afternoon today. We need you to fly to there and stop them from launching a nuke at our beloved sun! Without the sun, surely we will perish!"_

Zatol looked down, he was thinking back through his databases again.

He sighed, he had heard that his Martian counterpart, Batol, had died, earlier today.

He was deeply saddened that one of his kind was now gone.

He went towards the window.

A while ago, the nuke command center had silently set off a nuke.

Zatol looked out of the window and saw the nuke!

The nuke was flying towards the sun, a trail of smoke behind it.

"OH NO!" shouted Zatol, jumping up.

The nuke zoomed through spacer, just like its predessesor.

It brushed aside comets as it collided with the sun, a huge smokey fog surrounded the impact area.

**KABOOM!**

They could hear the collision from all the way on Earth, it was so loud.

No one could see what effects the collision had had until the smoke clears away.

Zatol watched in panic as the smoke brushed aside.


	28. Success, Success

Success, Success

The smoke cleared from out of the way, the sun was clearly visible.

Zatol smiled. The humans had actually did it! They had destroyed the asteroid belt around the sun.

They had actually done it.

Zatol jumped up in victory.

Everyone cheered, the snow melted, the clouds turned white.

The snow stopped to falling, and the temperature went back to normal.

The plants started to grow again, and the leaves from the trees turned back to their usual green.

People cheered in celebrations.

The Ice Age was over.

"Wow" said Obama, "That was the shortest Ice Age in recorded History!"

Zatol spun around.

"You!" said Zatol, pointing at Obama, "You set off the nuke!"

"I confess," said Barack holding up his hands, "And it worked too, now you can go back to Saturn, as the sun and all it's heat and light are secure for Saturn too."

Zatol smiled.

"Well... thank you," said Zatol bowing to Obama.

"Think nothing of it," said Barack.

Zatol nodded and rushed out of the White House.

Zatol was now outside.

He looked around the human built city, taking in all the architechture.

He flew into the sky, preparing to fly back to Saturn.

Zatol smiled, his adventure had been fun, but now was the time to return to Saturn.


	29. Journey back to Saturn

Journey back to Saturn

Zatol was flying back to Saturn.

The stars were zooming past him.

He could see Saturn in the distance, with it's majestic rings.

He was worried what the Satinians might say to him, as he let Earth commence their attacks on the sun.

He landed on Saturn slowly and quietly.

"Hello?" asked Zatol, looking around.

People from houses everywhere ran out and greeting Zatol with cheering and celebration.

To them, he was a hero, no, more than that, a savior.

Zatol smiled, he had never been so welcomed in all his life!

The people picked him up and carried him into the Saturn Town Center.

There were orange buildings all around.

The King of Saturn knighted him in public, the first time in Satinian History.

Zatol smiled, all of this just because he accidenly let humans set off the nuke.

Zatol danced on the Satinian floor, with the Satinians praising him as a God.

Zatol wondered what was happening back on Earth, after all of the locomotion, he decided to do something about it, and had Saturn sign a peace treaty with Earth, becoming the first ever inter-planet allies.

It was a world record, two planets had never been allied like this way before.

Zatol laughed, his work had done good.

Meanwhile on Earth, the people were cheering and celebrating also...


	30. Celebration Earth

Celebration Earth

The people on Earth were screaming and shouting too.

They're celebration was triple that of Saturns.

The world was free once again, free from the terror of Mars.

Barack Obama was celebrated by the world for having averted the crisis of the Ice Age.

The world felt the need to celebrate.

The celebrations happened in every major city in the world.

Fireworks were set off, and all the charts of the solar system had Mars crossed out on them with permanent marker. There was not a Mars in this solar system anymore!

The fireworks banged and kabaoomed all night long, lighting up the night, until the break of day.

Earth celebrated their new interstellar ally, Saturn, and they both vowed to keep each other safe until the end of time. This new found friendship would see the two planets through anything.

Dmitri was given a medal for bringing back the Moon, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all given medals for killing Batol, and stopping his rampage for progressing any further.

And Barack Obama was given the biggest medal of all, for saving planet Earth and all inhabitants, and for stopping the Sun being blotted out by asteroids. Barack Obama showed the medal to everyone.s

Barack Obama turned to his people and smiled. He had done it. He had saved the Earth.


End file.
